Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Version
Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire (ポケットモンスター ルビー・サファイア Pocket Monsters Ruby and Sapphire) are the first two games introduced for Generation III series. This set of games takes place in the Hoenn region and features new Pokémon in comparison to the previous versions. Locations * Littleroot Town * Oldale Town * Petalburg City * Slateport City * Pacifidlog Town * Battle Tower * Southern Island * Ever Grande City * Mossdeep City * Sootopolis City * Lilycove City * Fortree City * Mauville City * Rustboro City * Verdanturf Town * Lavaridge Town * Fallarbor Town Game Info Changes Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire featured a number of upgrades and differences from the previous games. * The game takes place in a new region, Hoenn. * An additional 135 Pokémon were introduced. * Brand new Moves and TM's were made available. * Double Battles were introduced. * The player can participate in Pokémon Contests. * Pokémon now have abilities. * Seperate icons for each Pokémon. * Running Shoes were introduced. * Weather effects were introduced. Starter Pokémon As is tradition, the player can choose one of three different Starter Pokémon at the start of the game. The player will need to choose either Torchic, Mudkip, or Treecko of his/her choice to save Professor Birch, who was being attacked by a Poochyena. Also, in tradition, the three Pokémon are Fire, Water or Grass types, respectively. * Torchic - The -Type * Mudkip - The -Type * Treecko - The -Type Team Magma and Team Aqua Both Team Magma and Team Aqua are featured in the Ruby and Sapphire games, respectively. Depending on which game it is though will determine which Team the player will need to fight against. Ruby will feature Team Magma and Sapphire will have Team Aqua. Legendary Pokémon As in every other main series Pokémon game, there are a set of Legendary Pokémon which were first featured in Ruby and Sapphire. The Golems * Registeel * Regirock * Regice The Eon Pokémon * Latias * Latios The Super-ancient Pokémon * Groudon (Ruby) * Kyogre (Sapphire) * Rayquaza Version Exclusive Pokémon Gym Leaders Elite Four and Champion Gallery Pokemon Hoen Boy and Girl.png|''Pokémon Ruby'' and Sapphire Boy and Girl Trivia * Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald are the first Pokémon games where the player can not choose the name of their rival at the start of the game. * These two games are the first games of the main series where Professor Oak isn't encountered. * These games are also the only games where the player will encounter your rival's starter at the arena where the player battled Steven. * These games are the first main series games where the player can't access Kanto. * Ruby and Sapphire are the first games to not have the slogan, "Gotta Catch 'em all". * Ruby and Sapphire have the least in game trades. * Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald are the only main-series Pokémon games in which the speaks (other than answering "yes" or "no"). He/she says "Where did he go?" and "Why did he go?", referring to the Magma/Aqua leader in the hideout. * Ruby and Sapphire are the first and only Pokémon games with the starting point not being the player's bedroom. Rather, the starting point is the moving truck. * Ruby and Sapphire are the first Pokémon games to feature automobiles. * Ruby and Sapphire are the only games to have the have a father. * Ruby and Sapphire are the only Pokémon games to contain uncensored swear words. * Because these games have not been remade, this is the only region not to have been redesigned * These games may not be remade for the DS generations, due to the fact that all the featured Legendary Pokémon and starters in the games have been either featured in other games or been distributed via event. *Ruby and Sapphire are the only games where the rival is based off what gender you choose. Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Category:Generation III